Kiss and Wake Up
by boysexallatime
Summary: Puck and Kurt enjoy a little early-morning sexiness.  PWP, established relationship, bottom!Puck.  If that doesn't float your boat, I won't be offended if you pass.


**FYI, this is just a quick bit of smut-fic: no plot, no grand reason for these two to be together, just a slightly futuristic look at an established couple happily enjoying a morning mattress dance. And I used an omniscient POV, which isn't the neatest writing style, but what the hell.**

**6969696969**

Kurt awoke to the amazing sensation of being kissed.

Sliding his arms around the warm body pressing him into the mattress, Kurt moved his lips against the soft ones touching them, licking sensuously against the tongue that had begun darting and teasing against his own.

Opening sleepy, blue-green eyes he smiled up into the tender gaze of his lover. "Good morning, handsome."

Puck dropped a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Heya, beautiful. Have a good sleep?"

"Mm hm, but waking up to you is even better." Noticing that he was dressed, Kurt frowned. "Where'd you go? I woke up a little while ago, but you were already gone so I went back to sleep for awhile."

He dropped another kiss on Kurt's lips. "Yeah, sorry. I woke up feeling restless so I went jogging. Thought about asking you to go with me, but you looked so sweet all curled up in bed, smiling at your dreams, that I couldn't bear to disturb you."

"It's okay," Kurt murmured, capturing that sensual mouth again. "You're here now. And I'll bet you still need to work off some of that restless energy."

Puck grinned. "You know me well. What'd you have in mind?"

In reply, Kurt stroked his way down Puck's T-shirt covered back to burrow beneath the waistband of his sweat pants. He grinned when his fingers encountered nothing but bare flesh. "This is a nice surprise. Doesn't going commando get uncomfortable when you run, though?"

One beefy shoulder shrugged. "Nah, I like swinging free."

"That's so hot," he breathed, pushing the pants down as far as he could reach. Kurt resumed the interrupted kissing, claiming Puck's mouth with a thoroughness that had his lover moaning and pressing hard against the agile hands that were traveling over his lower body, massaging his firm buttocks and caressing his rapidly swelling cock. "I really like the idea of you swinging free."

Puck's eyelids slid half-closed as he thrust into the gently squeezing grip. "What about you?" he whispered, lowering his head to press nibbling kisses along Kurt's jaw line. Giving the shell of his ear a tiny lick, he teased, "You awake enough to come play on the swing-set?"

Kurt's eyes sparkled at the suggestion, and he teased right back, "Actually, I was thinking I'd rather have you go down the slide."

Grinning, Puck lifted up so that Kurt could push away the blankets that separated them. His eyes flashed greedily at the sight of Kurt's newly revealed body. "Well, well. Weren't you wearing pajama pants when you came to bed last night?"

"I took them off when I got up to use the bathroom earlier." Kurt licked his lips, eyes shining with a look of mischief that Puck adored. "Let's just say that I was feeling optimistic about your return."

Puck also licked his lips in joyful anticipation, observing that his partner's shaft was already hard and standing at attention. He stood up and quickly shed his own clothes and shoes. "God, I love mornings," he said, climbing back onto the mattress and pinning Kurt's left leg as he swooped low and swallowed his impressive erection in a single swift motion.

Kurt cried out breathlessly and the leg not pinned down by Puck's weight lifted in an instinctive attempt to offer more of himself to his lover's experienced touch. He grabbed a handful of blanket with his free hand, squeezing it in time with the bobbing of Puck's head as that sinfully hot mouth continued to devour him.

Within minutes, precum was leaking from the tip of his cock like water from a bubbler fountain and the concentrated suction of Puck's cheeks and tongue told him that his partner was deliberately creating extra lubrication. It wasn't easy, but Kurt hung on, not allowing himself to give all the way in to that glorious feeling.

"Ready?" Puck asked after a while.

"So ready," he groaned, hands clumsy with need as he tried to tug his lover into position. "You better move fast or I'm going to finish without you."

"Can't have that," Puck told him, his voice husky with desire. Swirling his agile tongue over the crown one last time, Puck carefully straddled Kurt's waist, then reached between his own legs and took a firm grip on his partner's wet, straining sex, positioning them both for the joining.

Even as he bore down, Puck bent forward to press a long passionate kiss against Kurt's beautifully swollen lips.

Kurt moaned into his mouth as he felt Puck slowly and firmly take possession of his cock, squeezing his way down every throbbing inch, his breath releasing in a long contented, "Ooooh," as he felt that tight embrace. "Oh, Puck. You feel so good. I'll never figure out how you can do that without stretching yourself first. You know I'm not exactly petite down there."

"And I love that about you," he growled, squeezing hard around his partner as he rode him more insistently, totally in control of the action in spite of the fact that he was bottoming. "Guess we were just made for each other. My ass can't get enough of your thick, hard cock, and my dick is never happier than when it's thrusting hard inside your firm, tight little asshole."

"Always such a sweet-talker," Kurt gasped, fingers clamping hard on Puck's shoulders as he began to ride harder, swiveling his hips and plunging down on Kurt like a cowboy riding a bucking bronco. "Oh, _fuck_!"

Puck pulled Kurt's head forward and kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue in rhythm with the increasingly frantic pump of Kurt's hips. "Fuck, yeah! Give it to me hard, Kurt. Make me feel every last fucking inch of you!"

Kurt was moaning now, gritting his teeth with every upward thrust, nearly crazy with the increasing need to climax. "How can it be, that no matter how often we do this," he panted, "every time, feels better than the one before?"

"Like I said . . . made for each other," Puck grunted, his eyes clamping shut and his voice growing hoarse with passion as his trembling thighs kept working, rising and lowering in tandem with Kurt's thrusts.

Kurt reached up to encircle the muscular torso, pulling his partner into a tight but loving embrace exactly as he was held within Puck. It threw them off rhythm for a few beats but their joined bodies quickly found a new one, tongues sliding and dueling with lingering passion as the thrusts became shallower and their sweat-slick bodies ground and slid against one another.

That amazing sensation of connectedness built and grew until finally Puck gasped harshly and threw his head back, eyelashes fluttering as the first tiny shockwaves began to course through his belly. As his balls began to throb and tighten in anticipation, he gripped Kurt's shoulders and began to ride him forcefully again.

Feeling the answering jolts in his own cock, Kurt gripped Puck's tight buttocks in both hands, parting them and encouraging his partner to take him deeper still.

"Oh, fuck, that's so good," Puck rasped, arching his back and lifting his knees higher on the bed as he sat up and pressed both palms flat against Kurt's hard pectorals, muscles quivering as he squeezed his cheeks together, grinding desperately against the thick column of flesh.

An incoherent shout ripped from Kurt's throat as he suddenly became lost in the powerful throes of climax, hips bucking and thrusting. Puck hoarsely shouted his name as the added stimulation brought him to matching completion.

Both men gasped and panted, moaned and swore in utter ecstasy as they rode out the intense feeling together.

"Whoa," Puck groaned when the shockwave had finally passed. "That was..."

"Yeah," Kurt panted, managing to roll their trembling bodies onto their sides after a minute, allowing his relaxing penis to slip free of his partner's body.

They were both sweaty and sticky but neither man cared as their arms and legs intertwined, holding each other close. Puck's kiss was as gentle as his previous actions had been aggressive. "Damn, I love you."

Arms pulling him into an even closer embrace, Kurt tucked his head beneath Puck's chin and held him silently, trusting his actions to speak for him.

"I don't have to work today," Puck murmured, kissing Kurt's soft chestnut hair and taking a tiny nibble of one perfect ear. "What do you say you take the day off and we spend it right here together?"

Reaching out blindly, Kurt tugged the heavy comforter back over their bodies. Stroking his hands tenderly over Puck's skin beneath the concealing cover, he snuggled into his arms, warm and blissfully happy. "Can't think of anything I'd rather do."

And the kissing began again.

The End


End file.
